Hell
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: His life was perfect. Until someone destroyed it. Now, he needs saving before its too late. Warning: rape, slash
1. Prolouge

Pain. That was the first thing that registered. His head was on fire and his wrists felt ready to explode. It took a while to realise where he was and how he got here but when he did he screamed. Well, he tried at least but the dirty gag in his mouth silenced him so any noise he made came out as a pathetic whimper. He was unsure how much time had passed between him getting to where he was, him waking up and someone finally coming to greet him, although in truth he wished the latter hadn't happened. As the new comers face came into view he recognized him as the man that was in his house, that changed everything, and not for the better. The minute he saw his face he began a futile struggling against the chains that were holding his wrists captive. He could see the blood on his hands and tears began streaming down his face. Blood. Candice's blood.

"Candice!!!!" blood splattered everywhere as she fell to the ground. Her normally tanned face was pale white in contrast to her near black hair. The only hint of colour on her was the crimson liquid flowing from the hole in her head.

The tears collected on the end of his chin and fell to the ground as broken sobs fell from his mouth, still muffled by the gag. He stopped struggling to free himself and instead curled into the tightest ball he could as his sister's face clouded his mind. He didn't even see her murderer come behind him until he felt the cold metal slam into his head and he welcomed the darkness.

"You bastards!!!" he screamed as the shot rang through the air and his sisters' cold body fell to the floor. As he watched the blood pool around he now still body he found himself standing as stiff as she lay, the only movement on his part being the tears that dripped. He could feel the grip of the two men on his arms loosening and the third man walking behind him but couldn't bring himself to move.

"No reason to cry over something like her, baby. But if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you." He could hear the husky voice in his ear and felt discussed at the lust he heard in it. The hands holding his arms left but he couldn't move because in there place came two hands that allowed themselves to rest on his hips. He cringed as they began moving towards his ass.

"Now why don't we forget about her and have some fun?" the question was accompanied by teeth grazing his ear as the hands began undoing the zipper on his jeans...

"Ahhh" he awoke with a start and immediately regretted it when he saw the reason for his nightmare sitting less than 15 feet away from him. He never got a chance to look at this man, because most of the time he was with him he was on his hands and knees so he used this chance to get a good look at the man he needed to thank for destroying him, and noticed how different they were. He himself had shortish hair which ended at the nape of his neck but his fringe was quite long, and it was brown. His eyes where wide and hazel, but sometimes changed to look green. His body was quite slime and curvy and had quite a feminine look to it and he had long legs which added height to his small frame. This man however had long, straight hair which fell around his shoulders and was dark black. His features where pointed and sharp and his eyes were almost black. His body was quite muscular and gained most of his height at his body rather than his legs. Over all he was quite a good looking man, but he could still see the evil in him. That monster had took the rest of his family without a though, and he briefly wondered if he was there to finish him off as well. After what he had tried to do he prayed that the man had come to kill him, instead of finishing what he started back at his house, but as the figure drew closer and a hand began running up his thigh he knew that he wasn't going to be that lucky.

A/N: So? What do you think? Please R/R!!! I accept cc but no flames!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami, if I did, Ryan would have been fucked by Eric already!


	2. Chapter 1

The hand running up his thigh grew closer to his crotch and began rubbing him in a way that made him want to scream, but he couldn't in fear that would make the man mad and make this hell more of real. The hand rubbing him began undoing his zipper and he prayed this man would not follow through. He knew he was too small and weak to fight this man off, the other male probably knew that too, but he didn't wish to be victimized for the simple reason he could prevent it.

The monsters hands we cold as they moved inside his pants to rub him in a more intimate way. Ryan was use to other men touching him, but this was different. This touch was cold and unwanted, not like the warm hands of his lover. Eric! Ryan had almost forgotten about the Latino. He wondered if the older male knew he was gone. He must know, Ryan thought, he was supposed to be coming over; he would have seen Candice's body.

Eric might know he is missing, but Ryan knew they weren't going to find him unharmed. That thought brought his mind back to the current situation – two large, cold hands running over his chest, pinching his nipples, turning them to pebbles. He noticed with discussed that he was hard. How could his body get aroused by these hands touching him? Was he really that pathetic that he couldn't control his own body?

"Boss, we got a situation." A new voice called. Ryan thanked God as the unwanted touches on his body stopped.

"You touched lucky baby," he whispered in Ryan's ear, breath tickling it "but next time, you all mine." With one final squeeze to Ryan's cock, he stood and began retreating towards the stairs.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally alone, glad that the abuse was prevented for the time being, giving the team a little longer to save him.

"Eric" Ryan whispered "please find me; I don't know how long I have until he does something to break me." Tears fell from his eyes, and his pleas for safety fell on deaf ears.

A/N: Again, Please R/R!!! I need to know if this is worth continuing or not!

I know, very short chapter, but I haven't had time to write recently. I don't know when I'll next be updating though, I have a lot of work to do for college. But I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

-1Ryan's eyes fluttered open, and as they adjusted to the dark, he tried desperately to remember when he was, and why he couldn't move. Then, it all came rushing back to him

_Candice, dead, blood, kidnapped, almost rap.._

No! He cut that thought off before it finished. He refused to believe he had allowed that bastard to touch him and didn't do anything to stop it. He wouldn't do that. The only man he wanted to touch him, was his Cuban lover. The thought of Eric brought him back to reality. He wondered if Eric would ever find him, if he would die before he got a chance to say 'I Love You'. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of dying in this place, only escaping with a bullet in his brain. His hearts ached with the image of the faces of his co-workers, discovering this cold, dead, lifeless body.

During his wonderings, he failed to notice the door open and close, or the man now descending down the stairs. He did notice, however, when he felt a warm breath on his face, before a pair of lips crashed into his. The mouth on his was cold and harsh, so different from Eric's, and Ryan hated it. He gasped in surprise, and disgust, as a hand roughly squeezed his cock. The intruder used this as an opportunity to thrust a tongue into Ryan's unwilling mouth. Refusing to allow this without a fight this time, Ryan bit down harshly on the tongue that was exploring his mouth. He didn't anticipate the harsh slap, or the threatening words whispered in his ear.

'Your lying.' He had to be. Please God tell me he's lying, Ryan thought.

'Not at all. I know exactly where he lives. And if you don't co-operate, then poor old Eric might just find himself in a bit of trouble, or worse.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryan P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No, oh God no. I cant let that happen to Eric. I'd die if something happened to him. I don't want this man touching me, but maybe its worth if, as long as Eric is ok., I'll do anything I can to keep him safe.

'Ok. I'll do it, Just don't hurt Eric.'

'Nice choice baby. So just keep me happy, and Eric wont be harmed.'

I didn't want to make him mad, afraid he might go back on his word. So I'll lowered my eyes in a submissive gesture. He wasted no time ion once again invading my mouth with his tongue. Except this time, I let him, I didn't put up a fight. I belonged to this man now, to do what ever he pleased with. I'm nothing more than his whore. But, as long as Eric is safe, I can live with that.

A/N: First: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!

Second: Again, another short chapter, but at least I'm updating =]

And third: I will be doing a chapter from Eric's P.O.V and yes, there will be information about how they got together =}

Virtual Cookies for people who review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

He was running, he didn't know how, or why. All he knew right now was the scratching of the hard floor in the woods, tearing at his bare feet.

_Papas gonna buy you a mocking bird_

He fell at a clearing. What did he trip over? He couldn't see. Only hear and feel. He could feel the pain in his body. And he could hear oh so clearly, the gentle whisper of the wind. Was it the wind? He swore he could almost hear a voice. But who's?

_If that mocking bird don't sing_

He tried to adjust his eyes to the dark. He could see a pale, ghostly figure moving slowly through the dark. What was this shadow like creature? He could almost make out the shape of a body. He could see clearer now, but the figure was too far away for him to see. He turned his attention back to see what he had fallen over.

_Papas gonna buy you a diamond ring_

All he would see where her eyes. He dead, lifeless eyes staring back at him. Candice? What was her body doing in the woods? His attention was abruptly drawn back to where the figure had been approaching, as he could hear the voice that he believed was being drawn from it. It seemed so much clearer now; he almost recognised it as his lovers' voice.

_If that diamond ring turn to brass_

As the figure came closer, he could make out who it was. It was his lover! He could see him clearly. His lover was naked, and bleeding. Yet he stood tall, almost as though he couldn't feel any pain or the chill on his naked skin. And his eyes, he beautiful brown eyes where so void of emotion. That's what scared him the most.

_Papas gonna buy you a looking glass_

He wanted to move forward to comfort his lover, but he couldn't move, why couldn't he move? He was trying so hard to voice his concerns, but like his body, his voice seemed frozen. He could hear his lovers' hard voice, asking him "Why? Why did you let this happen to me? Why didn't you find me? Why?"

_If that looking glass gets broke..._

"Ryan!" Eric woke with a start, feeling his racing pulse, the sweat pouring down his back. He could remember the dream so vividly; he almost heard Ryan's voice calling to him, asking why? It was the same question he'd been asking himself ever since they found Candice's body, and discovered Ryan had been taken. He knew something bad was going on, he could feel it in his heart, but he didn't dare think of what could possibly be happening to his lover at that very minute. He needed to be focused on finding his lover; he'd deal with the rest after he knew Ryan was safe. But how long was it going to be before Ryan would be back in his arms, safe?

Eric couldn't help but think back to their first kiss. It was a complete accident; it only happened because Ryan tried to dodge a punch a drunken Eric had thrown. Eric had shown up at his door, wanting to start yet another fight with the younger man. He'd gotten angry when Ryan tried to close the door on him, and had barged his way in, screaming at Ryan. Eric had tried to throw a punch, but because he was drunk he was rather slow, and it gave Ryan enough time to move out of the way of his fist. He'd moved and grabbed Eric's arm, but he lost his balance and fell, still holding onto Eric. The fell in a tangled heap, Eric on top, and in his drunken haze, it seemed like a good idea to close the centimetres gap between their lips. What happened next was a blur of clothes flying everywhere, skin touching everywhere. After that, there were many occasions where Eric had woken tangled in the sheets with Ryan. The team found out not long after. That was a year ago, and he'd known for a while that he was in love with the younger man. He wanted to badly to tell him, but he was scared Ryan wouldn't have felt the same. But now, he regrets not saying anything, because what if Ryan dies not knowing how much Eric truly loved him?

AN: Yes! I know I've been totally MIA, I've had so much shit happening in the past few months I haven't had time to do anything! But hopefully I've seen the last of all my drama and I'll be able to update more regularly! I'm so sorry! I'll try and update more now, I think I have an idea for where this is headed. And thank you to all those who are actually sticking with me!

Please review? Because you love me?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan glanced up from his kneeling position to stare at his captive. He tried suppressing a shiver at the feeling of large hands running gently through his hair, large and callous hands, so similar to Eric's but so damn cold. Why of all people did this have to happen to him? Why did they have to choose his life to ruin? The shiver he was trying to suppress escaped and ran down his spine, and Ryan couldn't tell if it was fear of the mockingly loving gesture, or a simple chill from the cold basement on his naked form. His captive was always gentle after he had been rough with him, and he had learned the hard way not to shy away from the gentle touch. His knees were aching from his position on the cold wood floor, but it was nothing compared to the pain in other parts of his body. He felt sick at the thought of what had occurred minutes ago, his body still covered in a sticky substance that he was craving to wash off. But there was nothing he could do for now. He had to simply wait, and have faith in his lover to find him. But it was getting harder to do that as the days passed. Everytime he was forced on his knees, or made to spread his legs his faith, and a small part of his soul, shattered. Ryan didn't think he could keep faith any longer. He was broken, dirty and used, his lover wouldn't want him, and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing him like this. He used to be so full of life, and now he was a shell, a useless whore. He felt worthless, and broken beyond repair.

He didn't know if they'd find him. And at that point, Ryan wondered if he even wanted to be found.

As the computer beeped Eric's head shot up so fast he was surprised it remained attached. They had been looking for almost two weeks for Ryan before they had found a single shred of evidence that could have helped them. They found a stray print on the handle of one of the windows of the house, looked like one of the bastards who had Ryan hadn't been too careful when they were looking for an entrance into the house. Eric had been running the print for hours and he finally had a match. Eric stared at the picture on the screen, the man's eyes were so dark they almost looked black, and he got a strange chill running down his spine when he looked into them. Could this man have Ryan? He wasn't going to wait any longer to find out. Printing off the man's details and last known address, he sprang from his seat and went to get H. If this man had Ryan he's damn well find out. He had to get his baby back, at any means necessary.

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I am soooo sorry! Gah, with finishing college, getting a job, moving house, I forgot this fic existed! I will try and update as often as I can! I'm sorry about the short chapter by the way, I couldn't think of anything else to write! **

**Please Review so I know if it's still worth continuing this or not! Love and cookie for anyone still reading this!**


End file.
